Savored Moment
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Lee and Cailey have been dating for ages. Cailey fears Lee doesn't want her the way she wants him... Oneshot. Lemon. From Metamporphasis.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. From DaQiao17's and my fanfic, Metamorphasis. Please review, no flames.**

**Savored Moment**

Lee had never felt so playful before in his life. Normally his life came with a seriousness that rivaled an old Chinese warrior's. Constantly he had his sister pick on him and tell him that with the attitude he had toward life now, he'd never settle down and find a nice girl.

That was, of course, before dear sweet sisterly Emmaline Jones set Lee up on a date with her best friend, Cailey Damaris. Unsure and definitely wary at first, Lee had been surprised by how much he enjoyed Cailey's company. She met him halfway in their relationship, both of them taking slow steps and going on simple dates for months.

Now they had been going steady for awhile. Lee actually found himself relaxed in Cailey's presence. His constant worries of upholding his family and team's honor were forgotten in the moments he spent with the Greek girl.

Not once did Lee Wong look back and regret giving into Emmaline. At first the date was just to keep Enrique at bay, at least until Oliver could make his move, but after their first date Lee had felt something. He felt the undeniable desire to keep seeing the slightly crazy, offbeat skater girl.

Soon, Lee discovered he was crazy about Cailey. She seemed pretty damned crazy about him as well, her slight jealous-nature something Lee found quirky and cute. He had never thought a girl would be so protective of her territory when it came to him.

It wasn't until he dated Cailey did he realize other girls liked him. He realized it when Cailey abruptly shouted down the school corridor at some of the girls that he was her man and if anyone touched him she would maim them. Then she had boldly kissed him full on the mouth right there, right in front of Mr. McFeely.

She had suffered through two days of hellish detention, but Cailey declared it was definitely worth it.

The early summer night air was hot. All the windows were shut and closed to desperately keep the sweet, cold air-conditioned air inside. The black-haired captain had disposed of his yellow top already, it hanging off the bed post. He sat propped up on his bed in his dorm, reading a letter from his grandfather back home while listening to the music Cailey had put on.

"Lee…"

He glanced up at the sound of her purring his name in a slight husky tone. Her sweet breath was hot against his slightly pointed ear, chills spreading down his spine as it hit the sensitive skin. His eyes closed as her sweet, full lips lightly pressed against the spot right below his ear before she pulled back, perching herself on the edge of the bed.

Her short brown locks brushed against her bare collar, the white blond and caramel streaks standing out against the dark shade. Golden eyes quickly took notice of Cailey's lacking apparel. She had discarded her t-shirt and now wore a white spaghetti-strap undershirt with her black shorts. He couldn't help but steal a quick glance at her exposed cleavage; he was after all male and she was his girlfriend.

"Hey, Cailey…" Lee replied, setting the letter aside.

Her tawny palm slowly ran up his thigh as she leaned in closer. Suddenly all he could see were incredibly warm brown eyes flecked with gold moments before her lips claimed his. Lee growled in the back of his throat at the abrupt passionate kiss. One of her hands went straight to his neck, threading her fingers into his midnight locks as her tongue prodded his. The next thing Lee knew was he was being pinned against his pillows, Cailey pressing against his bare chest and her free hand roaming all over his back.

As much as he wanted to continue, Lee rather reluctantly pulled back. Cailey tried to nip his lips playfully and pull him back into the kiss, but his hands gently grabbed her shoulders, gently pushing her back until they were arms length apart.

"Easy there, Cai… what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Lee asked, panting slightly from the abrupt and intense kiss.

Her kiss-swollen lips formed a devious smile, "What do you mean by all of a sudden, Lee-Lee?"

Lee made a face at the nickname. He cursed Emma everyday for coming up with it. Now whenever Cailey or she wanted something they dared breathe that name in public until he gave in.

"Cailey, come on – Stop that!" He jumped and scooted closer to the wall when her thumb brushed against his nipple. He sent her a stern look that he usually reserved for Kevin whenever he misbehaved. "Now tell me why you're…you're…"

His mouth went dry as her fingernails scraped lightly up his thigh, moving upward and closer to the one place she had never touched.

"Why I'm what?" Cailey smirked.

He swallowed and tried to continue speaking, "You're… touching me… like _that_."

She pouted, pushing her lower lip out and it quivered. "I thought you wanted to be touched by your uber cute girl."

"I…do…but…" Lee finally snatched her wrist and pulled her hand away from where she had pressed it against his crotch, "Cailey! Please… don't."

Her eyes darkened, "I don't understand, Lee. We've been dating for ages and not once have you tried to grope me or anything." Hurt flashed across her pretty face, "Do you… not want me?"

_Oh man… _Lee's eyes closed as he composed himself, _She just wants to be wanted… and I do want her. She doesn't realize how badly._

"Cai, love, I _do_ want you. I've wanted you ever since we first kissed. I've been severally controlling myself… I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh…" A pretty blush crossed her face, "That's why?"

Lee nodded and smiled, giving her a flash of fang. "How could I _not_ want you? You're beautiful. Far more beautiful than for a guy like me…"

Cailey shook her head, "Don't say that. I don't deserve someone as strong and pure as you… I'm not worth it." She sniffled and looked away.

"You are so worth it…" Lee said huskily.

Lee tugged Cailey across the bed and close enough to bury his lips to the hollow of her throat. Cailey's head lolled back as her eyes closed, soft moans escaping her lips as his nibbled lightly on the sensitive tawny skin of her throat. His fingers brushed her sides as they ran up and down them from her underarms to her hips slowly. However, just as the brunette thought she had won, Lee pulled back.

"Stop teasing me…" she growled.

Lee smirked and ignored her, continuing on. "You have a wonderful body, Cailey. My favorite part are your eyes…" He pressed his forehead against hers, topaz eyes staring longingly into hers. "I love your soft, silky locks…." His hand threaded through her tresses, his fingertips brushing against her scalp and causing a strange thrill to spread through her at the feeling. "And even though I've never told you before… I love your breasts."

Cailey gave a small gasp as Lee nuzzled her chest, placing tender kisses to the visible flesh of her hidden breasts. His hands tenderly cupped them as he brought his animalistic gaze back to hers. She bit her lower lip, loving the feeling of his slightly callused and scarred hands caressing her breasts.

"They're not like Miriam's… or Julia's…" Cailey murmured, eyes closing as he continued to knead them through her undershirt.

"I don't like theirs. I like yours." Lee whispered sincerely.

Her eyes shot open as she looked down into his eyes. He had shifted her so that she was in his lap. She wasn't ignorant to the fact his hardening member was pressing against her core through their clothing.

Lee swallowed slightly as his hands continued to feel the soft mounds of flesh he had admired for so long. He had imagined what they would feel like countless times, especially during tight hugs that they exchanged when they would be pressed against his chest. They were ten times softer than he could've ever imagined and fit perfectly in his hands.

"Is this what you wanted me to do?" he heard himself whisper, his breathing harder.

Cailey was moaning and started to move her hips in a slow rhythm. He saw her give a nod as she bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans. Lee watched entranced, feeling how his member rubbed against her core with her movements. He growled again, the pleasure from the friction between them pretty damn good at the moment.

"L-Lee!" Cailey hissed in pleasure as he started to move his own hips.

In a split moment, Cailey went from in his lap to underneath him on the bed. Lee lowered his entire weight on her, his chest pressed against hers as his hands gripped her knees, spreading her legs as his lips claimed hers. Cailey moaned loudly against his mouth as his tongue snaked into her mouth, exploring every crevice and running across the roof of her mouth. Her fingers managed to free his bound locks before she sunk them into the dark midnight strands.

He pulled back only for air, both of them panting wildly. Mild perspiration coated their skin. Lee leaned down and licked and kissed his way down her jaw, her throat, and to her collar-bone. There he nipped, leaving an angry red mark to mark her as his. Cailey moaned, arching her back and thrusting her hips against his, resulting in their lower bodies to rub and fuel their passion. He brought his lips back to her shoulder, biting down and getting a small cry of satisfaction from her lips.

_She apparently likes to have her shoulders bit…_

His hands had developed minds of their own, rubbing up and down her thighs. Her shorts had bunched up from their frantic movements, and she writhed and moaned at the feeling of his callused palms brushing against her bare heated skin. Cailey hissed loudly as his fingers slipped under the hem of her inner thighs, brushing against her damp panties.

Lee's control was wearing thin. He was throbbing painfully now. The pure carnal part of himself demanded to be enveloped in her wet heat right then and there, but the rational part of himself wanted to savor every touch for their first time.

He would be giving Cailey something he could give no one else and she would be giving him the same. An exchange of purity and innocence. He would savor every second and brand it to his memory forever.

She moaned his name as he slipped his hands under her shirt, his hands pressing and roaming against her stomach as he pushed her shirt up. Cailey's arms immediately went above her head as his hands moved higher, tugging the shirt along with them. Finally the perspiration-dampened white material unveiled her bare breasts to his gaze.

Lee sucked in his breath sharply as he pulled her shirt over her head. His gold orbs locked on the medium sized mounds of pure female beauty. Her nipples were hardened nubs, perky and pink. Lee couldn't believe how beautiful Cailey's breasts were, far more than his imagination had led him to believe.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered huskily.

Cailey blushed as she remained panting beneath him, "I-I a-am?"

Lee nodded, his midnight strands framing his handsome and majestic face. Her heart burst in joy and tears blurred her vision for a split second before her arms locked around his neck, pulling the Chinese adolescent down for a sweet kiss.

"Lee… I love you."

Lee nuzzled her neck affectionately, "I love you more than anything… I wouldn't give just anyone my v-card."

Cailey giggled at her personal word, "Same here… I'm glad my first time's going to be with you."

They paused and their eyes met. Lee lowered his gaze down to where his erection was pressing against Cailey's womanhood through their shorts. Licking her lips nervously, Cailey reached up to cup his cheek in her hand, bringing his gaze back to her beautiful brown eyes, wide and wild with passion and love.

"It's alright to be scared… I am."

Lee nodded, accepting his fear.

His lips formed a smile before he turned his head and kissed her palm, "We can be scared together…"

Cailey's breath hitched as Lee's hands went to her waist. Very slowly he took one hand and unbuttoned her shorts, before slowly pulling down the copper zipper. Cailey bit her lip as he started to gently pull her shorts off her body and down her thighs and legs. Lee carefully placed them with her top hanging off the bed post before turning his attention back on her.

"Lee…" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You're torturing me. Stop staring and touch me already."

This was when Lee hesitated.

She cupped his face again, "You won't hurt me. I know that. You would never hurt me."

He swallowed hard, "I-I know… I just… I…"

Cailey, rather boldly, took his hand and placed it right over her damp heat. His hand rubbed slightly and Cailey moaned encouragingly. After rubbing her a few more times, Lee pulled back to remove his own confining shorts.

He was stopped by Cailey whispering seductively, "I wanna do it…"

"Uhh… k-kay…"

She moved like a cat. Lee remained standing up on his knees, watching as Cailey's fingers danced down his bare chest and to his waist, where his dark hair disappeared underneath the waistband of his shorts. Cailey tugged them down along with his underwear, freeing his erect and twitching cock. He managed to kick them off before turning to face her once again.

The virgin innocence and hesitance appeared in her eyes at the sight of it. Lee bit his lip hard when her hand reached out to touch it. Cailey's palm brushed against the head and he fought to keep himself in check as she explored.

"Wow… this looks kinda different compared to the ones I've seen in Emma's yaoi videos and manga…"

Lee almost fell backwards at that statement, but before he could negatively react to Cailey's observation, she wrapped her fingers around the large shaft. He growled as her delicate fingers touched the extremely sensitive skin. She moved her hand up and down slowly, stroking it unsurely.

"Does that feel good?" she whispered, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"You've no idea…" he managed to reply before sharply sucking in his breath as she gripped a little tighter.

Cailey's hand continued to explore, watching the expressions of rapture form on Lee's face. He looked cute with his face flushing and his breath coming out in small gasps. She brushed her palm against the head again, feeling a small bead of pre-cum.

_It's bigger than I expected… how is this going to fit inside me?_

She finally released his cock, leaning back on the bed to slide her panties off. Lee froze the moment he got his first look at her womanhood. It was covered in a dark triangle of hair. Cailey watched his face as he leaned over her, taking his fingers and spreading her folds tenderly.

"You are very pretty, Cailey." Lee whispered, glancing up at her with mesmerizing topaz eyes.

Cailey's head rested on his pillows, her locks fanning out. She blushed at that compliment before she felt Lee hesitantly slid a finger into her tight space. A sharp gasp was his response as he started to move it in and out.

Cailey moaned and moved her hips against his hand as he added a second finger. Lee watched her face, waiting for an expression of pain, but all he could see was pleasure. By the time he had added a third finger, Cailey was going insane.

"Lee… t-take me! Ahh!"

Nodding, he removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock. He held himself up with his hands on either side of her waist. Lee's gold eyes stared deeply into Cailey's brown.

"There's no going back…" Lee reminded her one last time.

"I want _you_, Lee. I love you." Cailey simply replied, tenderly stroking his face.

"And I love you, Cailey."

He nuzzled her palm before kissing it, closing his eyes, and leaning down to cover his lips with hers in the sweetest, most tender kiss he could muster. A second later Cailey gave a gasp against his mouth as he penetrated her. Lee inwardly winced, deep down knowing that no matter what she would tell him, he had hurt her.

She clenched her eyes shut to hide the tears as Lee pushed himself into her tight space inch by inch. The pain was sharp and pulsating, but she wasn't going to blame him for it. Her arms locked around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder, muffling her cries as he started to thrust in and out in a mildly faster pace.

Lee groaned at the feeling of Cailey beneath him. She was incredibly tight and he was amazed he had been able to fit into such a tight space. The way her walls clenched his cock felt amazing, if not a little painful. After a few minutes, the tight vice-like hold Cailey had loosened, and she started to move her hips in rhythm to his.

"You…okay?" Lee panted, concern etched in his eyes.

Cailey nodded, "Y-Yes!" She threw her head back as he went deeper, "Agh! Feels…so good!"

Lee felt his heart race as he realized _he_ was the one making her feel this. No one else had ever made her feel this blissful before in her entire life. He swallowed hard, fighting the sudden burning in his throat.

Any doubts fled Lee's mind in that one moment.

He would always love Cailey. He would always want to wake up to her smile, to her lovely face, to her wind-chime voice.

Lee would cast away anything for the girl in his arms.

Because he truly loved her.

"Lee… Lee… Lee!"

Her moans were becoming soft cries. He thrust harder, deeper to make her body experience pure rapture. She threw her head back in a small scream, his name, as her body shuddered violently as she came. Lee didn't let up, making her climax three more times before he felt his own climax dangerously close.

He didn't want to, but Lee quickly withdrew himself. His hot seed shot out, covering both of their stomachs as Cailey lay panting beneath him. He hung his head, trying to catch his breath as his softened-cock went limp and his eyes closed. They opened at the feeling of soft lips covering his own.

"_S'agapo_, Lee Wong." Cailey whispered her words of love in her native tongue.

He replied in Chinese before burying his face into her shoulder. Cailey's hands ran through his midnight tresses as Lee recovered. Very slowly, he leaned up and cupped her face in both hands, kissing her in ways that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Let's get you cleaned up…"

He went into the small bathroom and returned with a washcloth, cleaning up the mess on her stomach and the minor blood from where he had taken her virginity. Cailey took the cloth and cleaned his stomach before they snuggled together on Lee's bed under the sheets. His arm wound around her waist as he spooned up against her, resting his cheek on her temple.

The feeling of her in his arms, her intoxicating and addicting scent of the sweetest chocolate and coconut, and the sound of her whispering voice would forever make Lee's heart swell with love.

She snuggled against him, feeling warm and safe. "Thank you…"

"No, Cailey, thank _you_…"

"For what?"

"For being born. For existing. For loving me when you could have anyone in the world."

"I don't want anyone. I just want you."

Lee blinked and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

Cailey smiled, "Hmm… rest of our days then. Works for me." she teased.

Laughing softly, Lee squeezed her tighter. "Works for me too…"

Their eyes closed as dreams of everlasting love enveloped them in a tender embrace.


End file.
